A typical conventional snorkel includes a “J”-shaped tube fitted with a mouthpiece on the lower end. The mouthpiece fits in the user's mouth and forms a seal with the user's lips. However, conventional snorkels typically do not enable a user to speak while the mouthpiece is in the user's mouth.